


Yellow light

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Wonshik is thinking too much. Jaehwan has ways to solve that.





	Yellow light

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Triple H – "Retro Future"**  
> [lyrics](https://popgasa.com/2018/07/18/triple-h-retro-future/) **|** [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oT8eXpXymmA) **|** [supplementary](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6c/9a/84/6c9a84d065564759f39f36af15ea9bc3.jpg) \- [prompts](https://www.flickr.com/photos/squirrelbeat/7868338914/)
> 
> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2019 as part of Team Canon/AR/Future 1. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScykeSp7ZfiymblxnjXHBl9QVn1EpQDhpXDG7KnuOd2TZ162g/viewform)!

Wonshik is not sure what is the combination of choices that he has taken to get where he is right now, on Jaehwan’s fancy car, on his way to his newly bought house where he has yet to move in, the memory of Jaehwan’s lips on his own still so fresh. He watches the lights change from red to green, sees Jaehwan’s hands move, changing gears and turning the wheel and it is possible that his traitor brain focuses on those fingers, remembering how they felt against his hips not so long ago, how they held him close, sneaking inside his shirt.

There's a part of Wonshik that thinks that he should be freaking out about this. About what it means for himself, for Jaehwan, for the _group_ , that they are going to do this. He can almost hear Hakyeon in his head, asking him if he's sure about this, and he stops the thought there. Wonshik loves Hakyeon like the older brother he never had but he's sure he does not want to think about Hakyeon. Not tonight. 

Because this is Jaehwan and Wonshik wants to give him all his attention.

They don’t talk, the silence weirdly comfortable despite the tension. Wonshik keeps finding himself looking at Jaehwan and whenever his eyes are not focused on the road their eyes meet. Wonshik blushes, feels his ears grow warm but does not look away. Jaehwan doesn’t shy away either, smile getting just a little wider when he has to focus on the road again.

Wonshik can’t wait until he can kiss that smile off his face.

***

One moment they are practicing Wonshik’s dance moves for the concert, eyes on the mirror and focusing on their own moves, and when their eyes locked, the game changed.

Wonshik could blame it on the prop couch they are sitting in, or on the music, sexy and perfect for the mood, especially when Jaehwan is mouthing his own lyrics back at him. He could blame it on Jaehwan’s open collar or the fact that he was there, practicing the dance with him when he wasn’t even going to perform it, when he could be at home snacking and he was here, instead.

If he did that he would have to think about what he was nervous about and maybe acknowledge that the dancing and the concert were more the victims than they were the problems. And he really, _really_ didn’t want to do that.

Especially not when he had Jaehwan under him, looking at his lips like they are a promise.

There’s a noise outside, someone walking by, going back home, that reminds them that if they are really going to do this, maybe they shouldn’t do it here.

“So,” Jaehwan starts, low voice that does things all over Wonshik’s body, “rumor has it that you have a new place.”

If this were a dream, Wonshik would tease Jaehwan himself, stretching the moment for as long as he could afford, enjoying the feeling of Jaehwan’s breath hitching as he gets even closer, hands teasing the real meaning. As it is, the only thing he can do is get up and get his things quicker than he ever remembers doing in his life.

His reward is turning around when he’s done, searching for Jaehwan and finding him waiting for him next to the door as disheveled as he feels, the gigantic expensive, branded shirt moved to frame his neck in a way that Wonshik just _wants_.

***

They park on a nearby street, walking side by side the rest of the way. With the drive, now that the urgency has winded down, Wonshik is surprised how everything still feels so much like a dream.

They are still in silence. The end of the night is clear, but it’s weird. Good weird, different from he’d thought this would be, if it ever happened. And maybe it is time to admit that the thought has crossed his mind in the past. He’s not sure how he feels about that, about admitting it to himself, the countless times he has teased him and called him cute, _cooing_ , coming back to him.

He can feel Jaehwan staring at him when instead of going ahead, Wonshik stops and turns right, to the door of one of the houses on the street. Wonshik can feel the couple of seconds that it takes Jaehwan to process the two-story house in front of them as _Wonshik_ ’s.

“When you said you had gotten a place for your own, I figured it would be an apartment not… a whole house.”

“Are you complaining?” Wonshik asks, smiling before turning around to open the door. Jaehwan is _there_ before he gets to type the code, so close Wonshik can feel his warmth through his clothes, and he’s very aware of what has actually brought them there.

He doesn’t need an answer before clicking the door open, and rushing him inside.

The entrance corridor lights up, and that’s the only warning he gets, because as soon as Jaehwan takes his shoes off, he crowds Wonshik against the foyer, so close Wonshik can feel his smile on his cheek.

“Where were we?”

It’s stupid, Wonshik knows it’s stupid, they kissed for the first time barely an hour ago for the first time since they have known each other, and yet when Jaehwan kisses him again, Wonshik keens, hands grabbing Jaehwan’s shirt and pulling him even closer.

There’s that desperation again, the same one he felt in the practice room. For a while, on the way here, the thought that it was a fleeting thing, that it was caused because of the music, the dance step that had put Jaehwan right there under him. But there’s nothing of that now, the low, sexy music nowhere to be heard, and his newly assembled foyer not winning any comfort competitions against their sultry concert couch, and yet the feeling comes back in full force, the sound of their labored breaths being everything Wonshik’s mind can focus on, searching for every signal that tells him that he’s doing well, that Jaehwan is enjoying it.

By the way his breath hitches when his hands slip under the shirt, he’s pretty sure he’s doing a good job.

***

They move from the foyer eventually, Wonshik dragging Jaehwan backwards, checking the way to the bedroom over his shoulder, trying very hard to not get distracted by Jaehwan’s mouth, kissing every patch of skin he found and giggling when that made Wonshik yelp quietly.

It’s a miracle they make it there without falling over, really.

The effort to make it there in one piece is paid off by the delighted squeal of joy Jaehwan does upon seeing the more than big bed Wonshik got and the way he unlatches from Wonshik to what can only be called throw himself at it face down. Wonshik hasn’t stopped wanting for a second, but he gets an urge then, seeing Jaehwan like that, the words coming out of his mouth before he can even stop them.

“You’re so cute,” he says, making Jaehwan turn his head around to look at him from his position on the bed. He’s smiling that way that makes his eyes crinkle and really, no one could blame him for the noise that leaves his mouth then, a mix of a coo and a groan.

For better or worse, Jaehwan doesn’t seem affected by it, but he moves, leaving space for Wonshik to lay beside him and patting the bed as an invitation to join him. On his own bed. 

And it’s so surreal how everything has changed for them, is changing _right now_ , how he still very much wants to lose himself in Jaehwan, and yet how some things remain the same. How just laying beside him remind him of all the many times they have just slept together, roomed together, and how different and similar this feels to that.

He wonders briefly how long had these feelings been there and how he hadn’t noticed before, not until he had them in his face and saw them reciprocated in Jaehwan’s eyes. 

Jaehwan is close and there and leans in when Wonshik gets closer to kiss him, sighing happily. 

He could get used to that.

  


  


  


  


  


  


(Wonshik wakes up to sunlight and an empty bed and a soreness that makes him smile despite himself when he stretches out.

He gets up, putting on some of the clothes that he has started to bring over and gets out of the room, searching for Jaehwan. He finds him on Butt’s playroom, laying down on the floor and playing with him.

He lets himself in, passing the installed security fence, and smiles sleepily at Jaehwan when he sees Wonshik from his position on the floor. It’s only when Wonshik sits next to him, Butt coming over to greet him, that he notices his own clothes on Jaehwan.

He’s definitely on board with that.

“Morning,” Jaehwan greets, “isn’t it too early for you?”  
It is, he thinks. He’s not sure what hour it is, but he’s definitely missing his bed. But-

“You were gone,” is all Wonshik says. It’s cheesy and he’s not quite sure how Jaehwan feels about last night now that it’s done, but Jaehwan smiles and his ears get a darker shade of pink, so Wonshik thinks he’ll probably be fine. 

“I thought we could go for a walk later,” Jaehwan says, answering the question that Wonshik did not dare to ask, and not for the first time, Wonshik wonders what he did to be so lucky. 

“So you went all the way to the studio to pick him up,” Wonshik says. It’s meant to be a question, but the answer is obvious, with Butt playing around with one of his dolls, forgetting they are even in the room. 

He wishes he could have seen it, Jaehwan driving Butt on his very expensive car, just for this. 

“I didn’t know this room was here, but when we were inside he came here before I could stop him,” Jaehwan says, “I just opened the door for him. We hadn’t been here that long when you came in, we probably woke you up, sorry.”

Wonshik shakes his head as an answer. He’s still sleepy and more words are for awake people only, clearly. But he makes an effort to ask a last question.  
“Do you have anywhere to be today?”

“I have musical today, yes, but that’s not until the afternoon,” Jaehwan says, “plenty of time to go on walks.”

Wonshik nods, he agrees. There’s time for that. He gets up from the floor without another word, and holds his hand out for a confused Jaehwan. He takes it nevertheless and yelps when Wonshik pulls from that hand until they are outside the room again. 

He can almost feel Jaehwan starting to think how he didn’t mean to go on a walk _now_ , but before he can actually say it, Wonshik has brought them back to his room, and the unmade bed. 

“Oh,” Jaehwan laughs when he understands and Wonshik leans over to kiss him. Because that’s a thing he can do now. 

_Oh_ , indeed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to T for proofreading and holding my hand while I wrote this. To M and R always, because they were also there keeping me in check. Mod E, because she's wonderful and the real MVP of this game. And everyone who decided to click on this fic and give it a chance. 
> 
> Remember that if this is for a fest so if you have a couple of seconds to spare, please come over [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScykeSp7ZfiymblxnjXHBl9QVn1EpQDhpXDG7KnuOd2TZ162g/viewform) and rate it well ♥


End file.
